All Grown Up On Terra
by Pricat
Summary: Kade and Comet are now adults but still living in Ne York leading to new adventures especially parenthood but antics and adventures ensue
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _I've wanted to write this story for a while, plus talking to Malchus-Fireheart, I decided to do it, but it's set in the future when Comet and Kade are adults and married meaning many adventures especially finding out they're going to be parents, plus watching Fuller House on Netflix inspired this._**

 ** _In this story, Comet and Kade are adults and married living in New York, with Kade being a successful inventor and Comrt in Novacore plus Kade has a surprise that makes things intresting but hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 _I can't believe, that Kade and I are married, as we always imagined this as kits, but now it happened._

It was many years later on the little blue and green pkanet named Terra, and Comet and Kade were now adults living in their own apartment in New York in the very apartment building they'd lived in as kits plus Kade was now a successful inventor, making gadgets and things for electronic companies across the universe, and Comet was an Novacore officer cadet, only right now it was early morning Terran time plus Kade had a surprise for her mate.

It was also a few months after they'd gotten married too, which Kade's parents, uncle's along with Dana had attended on Xandar with a crazy party at Knowhere, which her foljs and uncles had really enjoyed.

"Ssh, Comet will know soon, as he is starting to guess, what the surprise is." Kade said to her bump as she was indeed with kit which her mom knew about along with her dad but she hadn't told Comet since he'd been busy with Nova stuff so did not want to distract him, plus she was busy helping Apple with their new tablets drinking Mountain Dew since the growing kit in her added to her chubbiness.

"Mom and dad along with my uncles are pretty happy about this, so Comet will too, you know?" Kade told herself almost done, by sunrise yawning going to the bathroom, just when Comet was coming home, hoping Kade was alright since something was going on with her and it was not some inventing project, going into their bedroom, seeing zKade there in bed.

"Hey Comet, I have something to tell you, about why I've been acting weird, the last couple of weeks, we're going to be parents." Kade said, making him excited, hugging her gently knowing it was something like that surprising Kade who was feeling pretty tired from not just the kit, but up all night inventing which made Comet worry.

"I'll be alright, I can handle myself, plus Tarus is starting middle school in a few days." Kade replied.

"It was only yesterday, Shd was hanging out with us, acting like a big kit." Comet said.

"Yeah, but my dad is probably excited, along with my mom." Kade said yawning.

He was seeing her lie on her side, out like a light which was pretty cute plus had turned her cellphone off, so nobody would distract or wake her up since she needed her rest.

* * *

Later that day, Comet was making him and Kade brunch, seeing it was midday, but surprised seeing Tarus here, saying her mom was having fun with her dad so had asked Kade a couple of weeks ago, if she coukd stay wondering where her big sister was or if the kit was here yet, making Comet wonder how she knew.

"My dad told me, which is coo,, as we can make her awesome, you know?" the teenage female raccoon kit said to him, drinking soda plus had found Kade's Segway scooter that her sister used to ride on all the time getting an idea, since a lot of racers thought that her sister had given up being a racer, so using her Ho,oh ram tech she'd invented, made herself look like zKade leaving the building.

She was having a blast racing, just like Kade did, plus nobody suspected she wasn't her sister, and Kade would not mind, since she was having fun, like when their dad had taken Kade to bars the day before she started middle school unaware Kade knew she had left the apartment with her scooter.

Tarus sighed, returning, seeing her sister checking her for injuries like their mom used to, sighing.

"I'm fine Kade, don't flip, I was just having fun." Tarus said, seeing zKade get it.

Comet knew that Kade and Tarus were very close sisters, so knew Tarus was having fun hoping she would be safe, seeing the chubby teenage kit roll her eyes at him, making Kade giggle at her, plus the kit inside her was moving around which Comet was feeling, after putting his paw on her bump gently, along with Tarus who found this cool, since her mom had told her about changes, plus about kits as it was a current topic.

"You should name it something cool, like what mom and dad named us." Tarus said.

Comet hoped so, but hoped Tarus would not cause much trouble while she was here.

"She's alright, plus middle school starts for her soon, and my foljs asked me to watch her." Kade told him.

Plus she was getting a video chat from her and Tarus's parents, who were in Conjunction which was like Las Vegas in space, impressing zKade and Tarus but Comet was Novacore officers got called there a lot, seeing Tarus shake her head at that, knowing their dad was the king of scams making Kade nod.

"You realise his records might be reinstated, if he does anything?" Comet said to them.

"Dad is just having fun along with our mom, as they have not had alone time, after me and Tarus were born." Kade said seeing Tarus agree hoping their dad would have awesome stories to tell her, when he got back, making Kade agree.

Later that night, zKade was surprised hearing her dad say that he wanted Tarus to stay with her and Comet since being on Terra might do Tarus good, since she had been rebellious lately unawsre Tarus was eavesdropping


	2. Moving In

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but love how it's coming out.**

 **It's been a few days since Kade revealed to Comet, that she's preggers which he took very well, plus they're adjusting to having Tarus living with them, plus her first day of middle school so Kade is helping her get ready or getting her little sister out of bed.**

* * *

"Kade, you sure this is a great idea of your parents, letting Tarus live with us?" Comet asked.

"My dad asked me, plus living on Terra isn't the worst thing, since Tarus was running wild, according to my mom, pulling scams, using my dad's ship to go places or drag race." Kade replied while drinking coffee.

It was later the next day, and Comet and Kade were making the guest room into a room for Kade's sister, Tarus after Mira and Rocket had asked Kade to let Tarus live with her and Comet for a while knowing Tarus was more excited than upset, because it was like when Kade first came to Terra, plus knew she could get away with mischief.

"Things will be alright, Comet, plus it might help, for when the kit arrives." Kade said.

She was feeling tired, because of the growing kit inside her, so Comet was tucking her into their bed so she could rest hoping Tarus would go easy on him, since she was more looking forward to being around Kade, sighing plus had turned off his mate's phone, as she took care of a lot of things even her family, but now she had to be good to herself especially with the kit on the way.

"Hey where's Kadey at, she sleeping?" Mira asked arriving with Tarus.

"She's resting, as the growing kit is making her sleepy." Comet replied.

Tarus was exploring since this place was going to be home to her, hoping her big sister was alright, since she guessed having a kit was not easy, seeing her mom agree, so hoped that Tarus would not make things rough for Kade or Comet seeing her grin like her dad when he came up with a plan or scam making Comet nervous, guessing Tarus was more like her and Kade's dad than their mom.

"This is why she's staying with you and Kade, it might take the thief out of her." Mira told him.

He guessed that Tarus was following in her dad's pawsteps which was why Mira was so freaked out, guessing if a certain Guardian was alright with this, seeing Mira nod.

"Yes, he is proud of Tarus but he doesn't want her in a cell, if you know what I mean." she to,d him.

Plus like her sister, Tarus also had bionic powers, which she used for mischief, so hoped Kade still had hers so they could have fun making Mira sigh, knowing this would be a good challenge.

"I think we can handle it, Mira." Comet told her.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Tarus was still in bed, despite it being her first day of middle school, which made Comet and Kade sigh because they had no clue that Tarus had been out all night, at a teen party on Knowhere, and had gotten back a few hours ago by sneaking in, making both adult kits sigh, because it was their responsibility to see that Tarus got to middle school and get a good education, so Kade was in the kitchen, making her sister breakfast.

"Relax Comet, this works, like when I didn't want to get out of bed, for school." she told her mate, as he kissed her.

"Eww, get a room you two, plus it's too early to be up." Tarus said, yawning.

Comet sighed letting Kade handle Tarus, hearing her tell her that there were things worth waking up for this early, seeing her sister had a lot of sleep under her eyes, knowing she would zone out at school, which was why she was making her coffee and pancakes plus made her a huge Thermos of coffee, just in case, as it would help her stay awake during the day.

"Sweet, you're letting me have a lot of coffee, this should be fun, like last night." Tarus said.

"So how was last night and just because I'm older, I'm still me." Kade told her, licking mapke syrup off her paw since she was craving pancakes making Tarus curious, but wanting to protect her big sister because the growing kit in her made her a target, plus could also affect her bionics, making them glitch seeing Kade shake her furry head.

"I'll be fine, plus dad gave me a bionics check up, but it's good you want to protect me." Kade to,d her.

"Yeah, because Comet is away a lot, being a dork, so you and my new cousin are alone." Tarus hugged her younger sister knowing she was going through changes too just like her, so was wanting to help her seeing her eating pancakes like a boss, making Kade chuckle, plus knew Tarus was also hiding that she was nervous about school, knowing she would make friends in no time, if she was just herself, and not act out.

Later while eating lunch, she got a call from Tarus's teacher, saying that Tarus had fallen asleep in class, making the chubby female relieved it was just that, and not because Tarus had pulled a scam or set creatures loose from the science lab like she had making Comet surprised too, guessing she did not want to cause her sister stress, making him smile, knowing Mira would be happy.


	3. Leading By Example

It was later that night, and Kade was up inventing, but also talking to her and Tarus's dad, as he was wanting to since he had not been there in quite a while hoping Tarus was not running wild, making Kade chuckle.

"She's fine, and think she's still up, after finishing homework, but it's because of the kit, right?" Kade replied.

 _You could say that, Kadey, as your mom and I, well your mom is excited to be grandparents, plus your uncles especially Quill are planning something to do with you being with kit, which Groot to,d me about, but thanks for letting Tarus move in since she has quite the rep with Novacore for stuff like scamming, defacing property, stuff like that which was hilarious._

"Dad, Tarus hasn't done anything like that, she wants to protect me, apparently, like you with mom and Groot." Kade said.

 _Wow, that's surprising, but bet after you have your kit, Tarus will start her antics so just keep an eye out, alright?_

Unknown to Kade, Tarus could hear the video chat she and their dad were having, which made her annoyed going out for a bit to clear her head, taking the Segway scooter that had belonged to Kade but had fixed it up, taking off after activating the rocket boosters stunning Kade hoping her sister would not do anything totally stupid.

* * *

Later the next morning or that day, zKade saw that Tarus was not back yet, making her worry, guessing she had went to school getting a call from the principal saying that Tarus had been caught ditching school, surprising Kade, especially seeing her dad there and Tarus avoiding eye contact, as they were in the office, impressing zKade that Tarus had used atheist parents's tech to hack into the school computers, almost infecting ig with a computer virus and then sneaking off to drag race on school campus.

"You have anything to say, Taru, about this?" Kade said softly, which surprised Tarus.

"I just wanted to finish a race from last night, since the dumb Novadorks ruined our fun, besides dad does antics too." Tarus said making Kade get it, her sister was trying to impress their dad and their uncle's seeing Rocket sigh.

He thought it was awesome one of his kits wanted to be like him, so would talk about it later seeing Tarus go to detention making Rocket grin, whispering into his younger kit's ear seeing her excited.

"Dad, what did you tell her?" Kade asked him, as they were leaving.

He saw Tarus there in a few seconds, chuckling, as he was giving tests like these to see, if she had what it took to be a Guardian of the Galaxy ANC she was passing them, making Kade sigh hoping Tarus would not get hurt plus knew her younger sister reminded their dad of Yondu, knowing they had been friends seeing their dad sigh.

"Relax, at least she didn't steal batteries from the Soverign." Rocket assured her.

Kade grinned, as she remembered Mira telling her that story, with help from Gamora, knowing Tarus would not turn out like that, going back to her and Comet's apartment, making Tarus wonder, what they were talking about, making Rocket sigh, telling her which impressed her much which made him and Kade worry.

"Dad almost got in serious trouble, sis for doing that." Kade told her.


	4. Home Movies

_Come on Kadey, you can do it, walk for mommy and for me, as Quill and I have a bet, on this._

 _Rocket, don't bring your fur and blood into the bets you and Peter come up with, to amuse yourselves, let's hope when she watches this as an adult!_

 _Oh my Groot, she's walking, she's walking!_

 _Somebody's growing up fast, meaning we gotta baby proof the ship like keep things like my stuff, or Drax's weapons from her, in case she thinks they're toys and hurts herself, since she's a baby but a smart as a tack one like her dad._

 _Rocket, don't exaggerate, as dad's get like this, but it's cute you care, Rockie, and when she learns to talk, she better not be cussing or you're in big trouble like how Groot picked up four unit words, when he was little again._

 _That wasn't my fault, Mira, plus we were stopping Ego, alright?_

 _Holy cow, your kit's walking, that's pretty impressive for the little trash bandit, now she needs to talk and probably pick up words from you, like what Groot told Yondu._

 _"Quill, that won't happen, plus Kade is awesome, you're just jealous, you and Gammy don't have a kid._

It was pretty late and Kade was up late and had found home movies from when she was a baby, surprised that she had been allowed to crawl or run around with a camera on her head, which had been one of her dad's brillant ideas at the time, even though her uncle's hadn't agreed, unaware that Tarus was also watching from the doorway, amused by her sister's antics from when she was a baby growing up.

 _Told you Quill, she could do it, now pay up!_

 _Dude, I was kidding about the forty units, you know?_

 _Cool it you two, not in front of Kadey, okay?_

 _Mira's right, Kade loojs up to you, we'll all us._

 _Alright, Alright, but it's going to be awkward, Kade filming everything, you know?_

 _It's a cool idea, Quill and when you and Gammy have a kid, you'll get it and want to record every little thing they do like holding your blaster which is hilarious._

 _I am Groot, I am Groot._

 _Relax Groot, Kade doesn't know how to fire it, I think so we're safe, plus she loves her camera, that's more her favourite toy, than your blaster, Quill plus Mira just got it out of her little paws so stop whining alright, plus zGroot was like this too._

"Tarus, you can sit down and watch, since uncle Peter wouldn't let dad do the same thing, when mom had you." Kade told her, seeing her sister sit on the couch, as Rocket had sent the home movies they had filmed as Kade was growing up so zKade wanted to watch them, and have a laugh.

"Dad put a camera on your head, when you were a baby, but why?" Tarus asked.

"You know dad, he gets brillant ideas, even if they're dangerous." Kade replied.

"Are you gonna put a camera on your kit, like dad with you?" Tarus replied.

"I don't know, but that would be funny, plus dad might, if mom doesn't have another kit." Kade said grinning.

Right now, watching another home movie where it was Mira with Kade when she was a baby and upset so Mira was singing to her which was calming her but Tarus was choked up, because it was sweet feeling her sister hug her.

"Mom and dad took videos of you growing up too, just they held the camera, instead of letting you." Kade replied making Tarus excited, to see what she was like as a baby, since watching these ones with her sister were hilarious, making Kade grin happy that her sister was liking this.

* * *

Mira grinned, as she had news to tell Kade and Tarus, about another member being added to their family, making both kits very happy, and Tarus smirk seeing their dad's reaction, because it was priceless to see, making Kade guess she wanted to put a camera on her brother or sister's head making Kade roll her eyes making Rocket chuckle, at that guessing Kade had been watching those home movies he'd sent her seeing Tarus nod, plus Kade had asked him to send home movies of when Tarus was a baby.

"Yeah they're hi,arious, dad, you know?" she said making Rocket grin, as he knew things would be intresting the next few months, with Kade being pregnant and now Mira, hoping she did not feel left out as she might act out which wouldn't be good so hoped she was alright plus their uncle's were throwing zKade a baby shower later

"It's cool, plus those home movies gave me an idea." Tarus said making them curious but hoped it was a good idea.

"You're going to put a camera on your head, right?" Kade asked her, seeing Tarus shake her furry head.

"I'm gonna make a vlog instead, using my camera, you know?" Tarus said which Kade liked.


	5. An New Member Of the Family

"What's up with Kade, she's being grumpy?" Tarus asked Comet.

"She's just being like that, because of the baby kit, Tarus." Comet told her.

"Ohhh, plus Halloween is coming up, which should be awesome." Tarus replied.

It was October, so zKade was excited about Halloween because it meant all the candy her chubby belly could eat, plus Halloween was a time for mischief, which Kade loved, plus unaware that her parents were coming to visit, plus excited that her big sister and mom were pregnant meaning new kits to have fun with, making Comet grin, because Kade and Tarus's parents were fun.

"I'm probably gonna be a monster, or a zombie, you know?" Tarus said talking about her Halloween outfit.

Kade grinned, as she was eating peanut butter cups, making Tarus grin because it meant Kade's kit might be chubby, when he or she was born, making Comet agree, seeing Tarus going out for a bit, so Comet and Kade could have alone time seeing Kade sigh because she loved being around her little sister so wanted to spend time with her.

"Maybe you should ask her, when she comes back, you know?" Comet told her feeling the kit move around in Kade's belly.

Kade hoped so, knowing that like her, Tarus stayed up all night hoping her sister would come back later, and hang out with her like the otjer night when they'd been watching home movies, needing to find something they both could do together, so was seeing Tarus return after crushing on her Segway scooter, but the female teenage raccoon kit was curious and excited, seeing pumpkins and decorating kits.

"Yeah I know that you're excited for Halloween, and I wanted to spend time with you." Kade told her.

"Awesome, as we should make something for mom, dad and our uncle's for Halloween." Tarus said.

They were doing that, along with other things, which Comet was impressed by, knowing it was nearly nine months, meaning his and Kade's kit would be here soon, plus they had set up an nursery for him or her which Tarus thought was a good idea plus had been helping her sister out.

* * *

It was Halloween morning, as Tarus was up making breakfast for her, Comet and Kade making pumpkin shaped pancakes since it was Halloween seeing her sister and her mate up yet surprised, that Tarus had made breakfast for them and knew that tonight would be fun, plus to her, Kade kind of looked like a zombie from the lack of sleep, making her a pumpkin spice latte, since Dana had taught her how to make it.

"Thanks for making me and Comet breakfast, as Thimgs are crazy." Kade said zoning out, making Tarus worry, seeing their parents here hugging them, asking them if Kade was alright, hearing her mom say that Kade just needed to rest up more, because the kit was coming soon telling Kade to go back to bed and rest up.

"Yeah, we came to visit, plus we got the stuff, you and Kade sent us." Rocket said.

"Yeah, just worried about Kade, Tnat's all." Tarus said to him.

Later they were having fun and causing mischief like playing dingdongditch and egging houses, using the rocket launcher plus also trick or treating which was fun, plus Tarus hoped that Kade was feeling better making Rocket agree, so when going back, they found Dana there saying Kade's kit was coming right now!

"Awesome, as this is a good surprise, right?" Tarus told her parents.

"Yes, but we should give Kade space, to have her kit." Rocket told her.

Mira agreed as they were going out for some air since Kade needed to be calm to give birth to her kit, knowing Tarus was curious about this, and was hearing the sounds of an infant in Comet and Kade's apartment going back in seeing Kade holding a pink blanketed kit in her chubby arms.

"This is R.J, my daughter, and part of our quirky family." Kade told them letting Tarus hold her gently, along with Rocket and Mira along with Comet.


	6. A Big Change

"Woah, why is R.J still up, Kade?" Tarus asked

"She can't help it, she's just a baby." Comet replied.

"He has a point, like when you and Tarus were born." Rocket told her.

It was later that day, but Kade and Comet had been kept awake by R.J's crying as she had been keeping them up at night, along with Tarus but she knew that it was not her cousin's fault, becausev she didn't know better, plus saw Kade had given Rockie, which had been Kade's favourite stuffed animal as a kit, so it was sweet plus saw Kade feeding R.J milk.

"Yeah, we should leave your sister and Comet alone, as R.J has them on their paws right now." Mira said to Tarus.

She'd foubd Tarus her own apartment to live in where she could crash, or do her own thing, making the teenage kit very excited, because she knew that Kade and Comet needed more space for R.J so it was alright, Pkus Tarus coukd hang out with Kade when she wanted, or when she wasn't tired from being a mom.

"This is awesome, thanks mom and dad, but is Kade okay with this?" Tarus said seeing her parents nod.

"Yeah, she and Comet along with us had a discussion about it the other night, so it's cool." Rocket said.

Tarus was impressed that her parents and Kade were letting her do this, despite feeling a little scared because she liked being with Kade, getting that R.J needed her own space too, so packing her stuff, unaware Kade could sense that something bothered Tarus which her little sister was not telling her, seeing Tarus leave her and Comet's apartment, hoping she was alright.

"Maybe once R.J settles down, I should go talk to her." Kade said to herself.

She and Comet were rocking R.J gently which seemed to be working, putting her in her crib seeing her asleep, going to see if Tarus was alright, seeing her little sister fixing up her apartment how she wanted, making Kade get it so would talk to her, because she cared about Tarus, so was letting her be, because she would get used to it.


	7. Going Into The Family Business

It was a few nights later after R.J had been born, and Tarus was putting on her helmet, activating her rocket booster end Segway taking off into the night, looking for fun and adventures plus liked racing, despite being tired at school and her grades were slipping, she didn't care about that because her dad was coming to visit, guessing it was to give Comet and Kade a break.

 _At least he hasn't seen me yet, which is good, but I hid my report card so he or Kade would not see, and go nuts on me, besides dad is happy one of us is following his pawsteps._

Unknown to her, Rocket had seen plus knew about her grades, knowing she emotionally blew a fuse when that stuff was mentioned, plus had R.J in his arms, as she had awoken, giving him a crazy idea, hoping Kade would not mind taking off into the night using his own boosters.

"Yeah you're loving it, but don't tell mommy, because she might flip, then again, you can't talk yet." Rocket said, as she giggled loving this, but returned to Comet and Kade's apartment before they got back, or realised he'd taken their kit flying seeing they weren't back yet seeing his grand-kit sleepy.

"That's good, but hope Taru is alright, since the Ravagers were curious about her, the last time we went to Knowhere." he said to himself as Comet and Kade returned from date night, surprised that R.J had not given him trouble.

"Nope, not for the coolest grandpa ever, but is Tarus back yet?" he replied seeing it was early morning.

He was going to find her, seeing her racing, but dodging cops which made him very curious, guessing she'd been causing quite a stir as usual, seeing her roll her eyes at him, making him chuckle going back to the apartment seeing it was nearly sunrise seeing her get into bed.

* * *

At school later, Tarus was barely paying attention to what was going on, resting her furry head on her desk, using her textbook as a pillow dreaming about being as awesome as her father but snoring, which the other kids could hear making the teacher sigh knowing Tarus was like this every day, needing to talk to her parents about this just as the bell rang seeing Tarus begin to stir, yawning.

Plus she had a modified t-shirt cannon for mischief purposes, and had it in her backpack, which the hall monitor was worried about, and had already alerted the principal while Tarus was using it, just as Mira showed up amused by her younger kit.

"Tarus can't help it, she's like her dad, compared to her sister." she told the principal.

The principal was saying that Tarus was suspended, for a month which made Rocket proud, but Tarus happy, since school couldn't help her with being like her dad who had been a thief, now a Guardian of the Galaxy, knowing her mom was probably freaking out besides helping Kade with R.J.

"We should have some fun, Taru, you know?" Rocket said, as they were getting into his ship but going to the bigger Milano hoping Mira would not freak, or yell at him besides, Tarus was more like him compared to Kade seeing the otjers very surprised, hearing Rocket tell them.

"She better not steal batteries she doesn't need, you know?" Starlord told him.

"Dad told me and Kade that a long time ago, and I won't do that." Tarus told him, seeing Rocket sending Mira a heads up, in case she thought that Tarus had ran away, making Tarus grin, wanting her mom to think that seeing Gamora shake her head.


	8. A Very Epic New Year's

"Whoa, who's that, and why does he look so awesome?" Tarus asked, making Rocket grin.

"That's your Ubcle, Ranger, my brother, and you and him might have fun together, Taru." Rocket said to her.

"Yeah, I sense you're like me and your dad, Tarus, compared to Kade." Ranger said to her.

It was New Year's Eve in New York on Terra, so Rocket had encouraged his brotjer, Ranger to come and hang out with Tarus since he had to,d him about Kade and Tarus, but Ranger sensed protege in Tarus as they were leaving the apartment building making Rocket hope, tnat Ranger would not put Tarus in dangerous situations going to Comet and Kade's apartment.

He knew that Comet and Kade wanted to have some fun, but with R.J, Tney needed a sitter so Rocket was going to watch his grand-kit while they did so, seeing an excited R.J tackle him as soon as he entered making him chuckle.

"Good one buddy, but we're gonna have fun, while your foljs have fun." he said making Comet and Kade chuckle at this, hopingTarus was alright with Ranger, making Rocket roll his eyes at that.

"Ranger is family, he won't let anything happen, and if he did,I'll give him a knuckle sandwich." he assured Kade seeing her leave but taking R.J flying as the kit loved that, and hanging out with him, since Kade was coddling him hearing R.J giggle as they took nnoff which made Rocket grin, hoping Tarus was alright.

"Yeah, it's New Year's Eve tonight, which is why there's a party going on." he to,d R.J hearing the kit excited which reminded him of when Kade and Tarus were tiny, but after a bit were going back to tne apartment, getting snacks, making chocolate milk for R.J since it was alright

"Here you go buddy in a cup, but it's alright if you spill." Rocket said, seeing the kit drinking from the cup but needed to check on Ranger leaving the room making R.J curious about what his grandpa was drinking, climbing onto the couch drinking.

It tasted different from any milk his mom or grandpa gave him, hiccuping ad made Rocket stunned seeing him tipsy,hoping that Cometand Kade would not know, or he would be in trouble, seeing R.J spinning around which was cute.

He saw Tarus back much later with Ranger, guessing they'd had fun guessing they'd been at bars seeing Ranger nod wondering what was up with R.J.

"He accidentally drank beer, which is not for kits like him." Rocket told him.

* * *

After Comet and Kade had returned, but Rocket had expkained what had happened, he was going to tend to Tarus who was drunk feeling bad that R.J might be hung over in the morning, leading her to her apartment, getting her to sit down on tne couch while he was getting pain killers and an ice pack, hearing Tarus protest about this.

"You had fun with Ranger, but you gotta rest, as you're pretty drunk, like how I do it." he told her, as she was drinking up but sleepy letting her lie down on the couch, leaving for now.

Mira wondered why he looked upset, hearing him tell her making her put a paw on his shoulder, assuring him these things happened and not to blame himself, making Rocket sigh guessing she was right.

Kade knew it had just been an accident, R.J getting his little paws on his grandpa's bottle of beer plus Rocket was going to be having dinner with them, but Kade was not sure about Ranger or letting Tarus hang out with him.

"He fits with her, plus I knew they would be drinking, but Taru is resting, go easy on her." he to,d her.


	9. Going Her Own Way

"You think, that I can join the Ravagers, go with you?" Tarus asked Ranger.

"Yep, as you have potential, unlike Kade, you're like your dad." Ranger replied.

It was after New Year's and Ranger and Tarus were hanging out, and because he knew she had what it took, Ranger wanted Tarus to come with him, have adventures like her dad had, before he met her and Kade's mom which excited her unaware that Rocket was listening on, in what they were talking about stunning both Ranger and Tarus.

"I'm alright with it, as you're more like me, than your sister, so yeah, I give you my blessing to do this." Rocket told her, seeing Tarus going to her apartment to pack making Ranger grin, seeing his brother give him a look.

"You better look out for her, you know?" Rocket told him, seeing him nod.

"I will, you got that, she's family." Ranger replied seeing Tarus packing, as R.J crawled in, wondering what his big cousin was doing and wanted to help but Tarus telling him to go play made him scowl like Rocket, making both Ranger and Rocket chuckle hoping that when he grew up, he might be like him and Ranger.

"With Kade being his mom, I doubt that." Tarus told them, plus Rocket knew Mira had to know, making Tarus gulp.

"She's with the Novacore, she'll freak!" Tarus told her dad, making Rocket get it, knowing if he just let Tarus go off with Ranger, his life mate would not be amused.

* * *

"You're letting her go with Uncle Ranger, join the Ravagers?" Kade asked, as Rocket sighed.

"This might be good for her, help her out, plus some of those guys are my friends." Rocket assured her, as she was trying to put R.J to bed so her dad's news was stunning her, that her and Tarus's parents were letting Tarus go with Ranger.

"At least I'm gonna have adventures like dad, but you're just jealous!" Tarus told her sister making Rocket chuckle.

"They're so like Gamora and Nebula, you know?" Rocket said, as R.J was upset because of zKade and Tarus arguing, so was calming her down with Comet's help seeing Tarus leaving with Ranger making Rocket go after her.

Mira was going to talk to Kade, finding her in her workshop, where she invented things, that she never let R.J in there, in case he got hurt, making her get it, explaining that Tarus was more like their dad, plus Ranger would not let harm come to her.


End file.
